Get Me Away From Here I'm Dying
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: É uma histroia triste que fiz do Kureno..com uma letra também muito linda


GET ME AEAY FROM HERE I'M DYING

BELLE & SEBASTAIAN

DEIXA EU DAR UMAS DICAS DO MODO COMO VOU ESCREVER ELA.

Quando tiver em negrito, será os pensamentos

Em parênteses ( ) será as ações, emoções..algo assim

E vou colocar bastante musica..para entender melhor as emoções deles

Palavras Sublinhadas e entre parentes ( ), comentários meus

BOA LEITURA

"**Ooh! Get me away from here I'm dying  
Play me a song to set me free  
Nobody writes them like they used to  
So it may as well be me  
Here on my own now after hours  
Here on my own now on a bus  
Think of it this way  
**

Kureno olhava pela ultima vez, sua casa vazia...(suspiro)...pega as malas e fica esperando o táxi..vir pega-lo...mas seu vôo só saia daqui meia hora..ele teria tempo de sobra..para pensar nos últimos acontecimentos.

Kureno olha para o bloquinho com uma caneta..deixado sobre o balcão da cozinha..com seu novo endereço...Kureno olha mais uma vez para o relógio...deixa as malas na porta e volta para a cozinha.

**Pensamento do Kureno – Ao menos uma vez..faça o que seu coração manda **(se alto encorajando)

Kureno senta no balcão e fica olhando para o papel e a caneta.

"Querida Akito..."

-não...- risca o que escreveu

"Akito...

não sabe como está sendo difícil para mim seguir suas ordens...tem certeza..que quer isso?..."

-Você é burro!- falando para si mesmo...larga a caneta e dá uma volta pela cozinha...respira fundo

"Akito...

Sinto em estar partindo...e não ter cumprido minhas palavras..saiba que eu mesmo não tendo mais a maldição sempre pertenci a essa família...nunca questionei suas escolhas..e também não será agora que começarei..mas digo..que está errada..."

FLASHBACK 

Kureno entra na sala e encontra Akito abraçando Shigure..sente seu coração pesar

-mandou me chamar Akito?- pergunta ele se ajoelhando diante dela

-sim..sente-se- Akito estava com uma voz fria

Shigure tinha um sorriso discreto mais um olhar triunfante..que Kureno nem podia encara-lo..tamanha era sua revolta.

-Você...está livre..pode partir- disse Akito com tom pouco pessoal

-COMO?- Kureno ele se levanta

-não preciso mais de você...agora tenho Shigure- disse ela com um sorriso maldoso

-Akito...porque diz isso? (confuso) eu sempre estive ao seu lado..sempre lhe apoiei..por que diz isso?

-Por que você não é mais digno de minha presença...você me traiu ao querer fugir..você me abandonou...por que fez isso?- se aproximando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

(kureno tinha saído da sede sem avisar akito...ela é tão ciumenta e dramática XD)

-Eu..eu...queria ...- Kureno começa a chorar

-me responda- disse ela brava

-quis conhecer...lugares..ver pessoas diferentes..mas não fiz nada de errado..akito- pega na mão dela

-quis ser livre..só por que acabou sua maldição..só porque se encheu de mim

-ISSO NAO! Eu nunca quis te abandonar..sempre estive ao seu lado..sempre- a abraçando.

-Você...é o pior Kureno..eu confiei em você..agora parta...não tenho coragem de lhe olhar- se livrando do abraço

Shigure que observava tudo finalmente fala

-Você quis ser livre passarinho? Pronto a gaiola está aberta...pode ir com os outros iguais a você- disse ele abraçando Akito

FIM 

**You could either be successful or be us  
With our winning smiles, and us  
With our catchy tunes, and us  
Now we're photogenic  
You know, we don't stand a chance"**

"...não pertenço aquele mundo..sai..para ver como seria minha vida sem a maldição..mas percebi..que eu não teria uma vida..por que você não estaria nela..você..não estaria..comigo...sempre fiquei em duvida..sobre minha posição perante você...eu era um amigo?..um empregado?...o que você sentiu em relação a mim? Me desculpe..estou sendo egoísta em saber se me ama? Ou ama mesmo o Shigure..."

FLASHBACK 

Oh, I'll settle down with some old story  
About a boy who's just like me  
Thought there was love in everything and everyone  
You're so naive!  
After a while they always get it  
They always reach a sorry end  
Still it was worth it as I turned the pages solemnly, and then  
With a winning smile, the boy  
With naivety succeeds  
At the final moment, I cried  
I always cry at endings

Kureno voltava do colégio …vinha calado (ele tinha 12 anos). Algumas crianças..brincavam de bola.

Kureno caminhava distraído para casa de Akito...quando um dos garotos acerta a bola na cara dele. Kureno cai no chão...todas as crianças riam...Kureno pegava seu material do chão

-Olha...que palerma...ele é meio lerdo...para ser tão especial assim as crianças não sabiam da maldição...mas sabiam que haviam pessoas que tinha que ser isoladas das outras)

-me desculpe se te incomodo- disse Kureno

-Como é? Tah tirando uma com a minha cara..o almofadinha- um dos garotos mais alto veio para cima de Kureno e joga seu material longe.

-não por favor!- Quando Kureno ia pegar...mas um outro garoto o segura por trás

-Pode bater- disse este. Kureno começa apanhar covardemente pelos garotos

Quando Shigure aparece na frente de Kureno e bate no garoto

-Não sabe que é feio bater em crianças ( Shigure tinha 15 e bateu num garoto de 13, olha o exemplo ) O garoto fica no chão. -Venha kureno- Shigure o ajuda a levantar...e juntos saem caminho a casa de Akito

-Obrigado por ter me ajudado Shigure- disse Kureno limpando o sangue

-Somos parentes..carregamos a mesma maldição...somos muito parecidos Kureno..muito mesmo

Akito pequena ( 6 anos) vinha correndo em direção aos dois sorrindo...ao ver kureno machucado sua expressão muda completamente

-reno! O que aconteceu..você caiu?- perguntou ela inocente

-não...mas estou bem... não se preocupe...akito- disse rindo apesar da dor

-Akito..olha o que eu te trouxe- Shigure entrega um ursinho a ela

Akito nem olha direito para o presente que Shigure lhe estendia

-venha...vamos cuidar disso- disse ela o puxando para dentro da casa

Shigure com ciúmes joga o urso no chão e sai raivoso

FIM 

"...aconteceram tantas coisas...em tão pouco tempo...me sinto tão perdido...minha base sólida...era você...mas vejo que sonhei alto não...eu terei que me virar num mundo ao qual não pertenço..num mundo em que eu não quero viver...akito...eu preciso...de você na minha vida...eu me sinto um pássaro..que não sabe deixar o ninho..não sabe viver..não sabe o que fazer..."

Lagrimas pingavam pela carta.

Kureno se debruçou pelo balcão e chorou...chorou por tudo ter terminado assim...tudo que ele viveu...tudo em que ele acreditava havia sido despedaçado.

A buzina de um carro..que tira de um mundo de escuridão...

Kureno com os olhos inchados caminha para fora..fechando a porta

O**h, that wasn't what I meant to say at all  
From where I'm sitting, rain  
Washing against the lonely tenement  
Has set my mind to wander  
Into the windows of my lovers  
They never know unless I write  
"This is no declaration, I just thought I'd let you know goodbye"  
Said the hero in the story  
"It is mightier than swords  
I could kill you sure  
But I could only make you cry with these words" .**

A porta abre de sopetão...Akito vinha correndo e chorando.

Viu quando Kureno partiu...e não fez nada...não lhe disse adeus. Só viu um papel sob o balcão. A cada palavra Akito soluçava mais e mais...a letra tremida...a carta borrada..mostrava o quanto Kureno a amava.

-Reno! Meu Kureno! Volta para mim...por favor volta!- Akito cai no chão soluçando.

Naquela casa vazia..a dor era que sobressaia..tudo poderia ser diferente...tudo poderia ter sido mudado..se não houvesse o medo de abrir seus corações...de se entregar.

Porem as vezes..quando finalmente queremos mudar..queremos ser felizes..pode ser tarde de mais.

FIM

EAI GENTE GOSTARAM? BOM EU ACHEI MUITO DIFICIL FALAR DO KURENO, MESMO PQ NAO CONHEÇO MUITO DA HISTORIA DELE...MAS QUANDO EU OUVI ESSA MUSICA...FOI A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE VEIO A MINHA CABEÇA...TAH CERTO QUE A LETRA É MUITO TRISTE...MAS A MUSICA É LINDA..ELA É BEM SUAVE...E ATÉ ALEGRE.

POREM EU SEGUI A LETRA..DEU PARA PERCEBER...POXA FOI UM FINAL MUITO TRISTE...NEM AKITO MERECIA ISSO..ENTAO PARA COMPENSAR E PARA FAZER UMA HOMENAGEM..A PROXIMA FIC SERÁ DE UMA AKITO BOAZINHA...E SEU PAR SERÁ...A PESSOA MAIS EGOCENTRICA DO MUNDO...AYAME...ENGRAÇADO, NEH...MAS VAI SER BEM LEGAL..BEM ALEGRE.

PARA A JULIANA..ENTAO GOSTOU? PASSEI NO TESTE? AHUAHUHAUHA

QUERO VER A MINHA DO HATORI HEIN!

BJS GENTE

BRIGADO POR ESTAREM LENDO


End file.
